Hope Morgan
| death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = | parents = Bridget Daly Unknown father (biological) Jason and Sam Morgan (former foster) | siblings = | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = | greatgrandparents = Rita Sullivan | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black }}Alexandra Daly was a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. She is the biological daughter of Bridget Daly and the former foster daughter of Jason and Sam Morgan. Storylines |-|2004= On Christmas Eve 2004, a severe Arctic storm caused much of Port Charles to shut down. Sam McCall got stranded at Kelly's diner with Jasper Jacks. Due to the storm, all the roads were closed, and the cell phone and power towers went out. While they waited for the power to come back on and the storm to pass, Lorenzo Alcazar ran into the diner carrying Bridget Daly, a sixteen year old pregnant mother in labor. Bridget was close to delivering, and the hospital couldn't send anyone right away, so they had to deliver the baby themselves. The baby was born with the help of Sam, Jax, Lorenzo and Mike Corbin. Sam was the first woman to hold the baby after she was born. After delivering her baby, Bridget tells Sam that she doesn't want to see the baby and she doesn't want to be a mother. Sam tries to encourage and reassure Bridget that she will be a good mother, and eventually gets Bridget to look at her daughter. The day after Christmas, Jason Morgan goes to Kelly's and asks Sam to meet him back at his place for dinner. Sam accepts and when she arrives at Jason's penthouse, she has Bridget's baby in her arms. Sam explained to Jason that Bridget had been trying to care for the baby, but realized she couldn't. Bridget had no other family around, so she gave her baby to Sam and asked her to take care of her baby and give her a home. Jason was hesitant of Sam keeping the baby at Bridget's word, because he wanted to make sure they went through the proper channels, for Sam's protection and the protection of the baby. He didn't want Sam getting hurt if Bridget decided she wanted her baby back one day and the adoption wasn't legal. Jason agrees to help Sam take care of the baby and he contacts his ex-wife, Courtney Matthews to see if they could adopt the baby. Courtney tells Jason and Sam that Bridget agreed to the adoption and gave her permission to start up the paperwork. Courtney, Sam and Jason visit Bridget at Kelly's to confirm that she is sure about the adoption and Bridget reiterates that she wants Sam and Jason to raise her baby. Although as Jason and Sam leave with the baby, Bridget seems a little too attached to her, which doesn't go unnoticed by Jason. Nevertheless, they push ahead with the adoption and Sam and Jason start to raise the baby together. |-|2005= On New Years Day, Bridget gets arrested for fighting a bouncer at a club and calls Jason to bail her out. Jason and Sam get settled in with the baby and talk about naming her. At her first doctor's appointment, Jason names her Hope and Sam loved the name. Jason had trouble bonding with Hope, because he was afraid that she would be taken away from them. Sam and his best friend, Carly Corinthos helped him sort through his fears and worries and he was finally able to bond with Hope. Bridget ran away from her foster home and ended up at Sam and Jason's place to see her baby. Sam lets Bridget see the baby and tells her that she and Jason named the baby, Hope. Courtney comes to get the runaway Bridget and lets her stay at her place, much to the dismay of Sam, who was suspicious of Courtney's true intentions. When Courtney went to drop the adoption papers off, she was shocked to hear that Jason and Sam were dating. On the day that Sam and Jason got engaged, Courtney came and told them that Bridget changed her mind and was taking her baby back. Jason and Sam decided to fight to keep Hope. Jason calls an attorney and they set up a meeting with the judge to petition for protective custody. Jason went to meet with the attorney, while Sam went to Courtney's and confronted her about her part in convincing Bridget to stop the adoption. Jason managed to convince Courtney to try and talk Bridget into going through with the adoption again. Bridget refused to change her mind, so Sam and Jason went forward with the hearing for protective custody of Hope. At the hearing, Sam recounts to the judge the story of how she helped Bridget give birth and how Bridget gave the baby to her. When Bridget talks to the judge, she reveals that she has no idea who Hope's father is because she was with a lot of guys around the time the baby was conceived. She also says that Courtney convinced her to go after her dreams and that is why she's trying to get her baby back. After Sam and Bridget spoke, the judge told them that she was not ready to make a decision yet, and Hope would remain in the care of Sam and Jason until she was ready with her ruling. Sam took Hope home and when she stepped off the elevator, she was met with Bridget's grandmother, Rita Sullivan. Rita told Sam that she was traveling in Europe when she got a call from social services telling her that Bridget had a baby. Rita tells Sam that she couldn't help her troubled granddaughter Bridget, but would like Hope to live with her. Sam declines and tells Rita that she and Jason love Hope and can give her a good home. However, as a blood relative of Bridget and Hope, Rita had a right to take the baby and Sam and Jason were forced to give her up. To prevent a custody battle they were sure to lose, Sam and Jason were devastated, but gave Hope to Rita. Rita left town with Bridget and Hope and renamed her Alexandra. Photo gallery Bridgetlabor.jpg|Bridget goes into labor Bridgetsam.jpg|Sam coaches Bridget through labor Hopeborn.jpg|Hope is born Lorenzohope.jpg|Lorenzo holds Hope Jaxhopesam.jpg|Jax takes Hope to Sam Samhope.jpg|Sam holds Hope Sambrighope.jpg|Sam shows Hope to Bridget Samholdshope.jpg|Sam takes Hope to Jason Samjasehope.jpg|Jason holds Hope Samjhope.jpg|Sam and Jason go over the adoption with Bridget Samholdshope2.jpg|Sam and Hope Carlyvisitshope.jpg|Carly visits Hope Bridgetvisitshope.jpg|Bridget visits Hope Hope.jpg|Baby Hope Jasonfeedshope.jpg|Jason and Hope Jasonhope.jpg|Jason bonds with Hope Jasonsamhope.jpg|Sam and Jason with Hope Jasonholdshope.jpg|Jason holds Hope Samtalks2hope.jpg|Hope goes to the doctor Hopenamed.jpg|Hope is named Samholdhope.jpg|Sam and Hope Samfeedshope.jpg|Sam feeds Hope Hopesj.jpg|Hope with Sam and Jason Hopesamjason.jpg|Sam, Jason and Hope Hopesam.jpg|Hope and Sam Hopesamjase.jpg|Sam and Jason take Hope for an outing HopeMorgan.jpg JasonSamHope.jpg Hope2.jpg Bridgethope.jpg|Bridget holds Hope Babyhope2.jpg Samandhope.jpg|Sam talks to Hope Babyhope.jpg Jasamhope.jpg|Sam and Jason with Hope Bridgetwantshope.jpg|Jason and Sam learn that Bridget wants Hope back Samwantskeephope.jpg|Sam prays to keep Hope Courthearing.jpg|Custody hearing for Hope Hope3.jpg|Hope at the hearing Bridhope.jpg|Bridget and Hope after the hearing Jasamlosehope.jpg|Sam and Jason have to give Hope up Ritatakeshope.jpg|Sam gives Hope to Rita Hopeleaves.jpg|Hope leaves with Rita and Bridget References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:2000s